


Pleasantries

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise on a snowy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasantries

Fidgeting with the expensive cuffs of his suit, David Rossi shook his head, spinning on his heels so he could turn and look at the group of friends that surrounded him. "I don't think I can do this." Never in his fifty-five years of life had he been so nervous.

"Dave, I will push you out onto that rink if I have to."

The best selling author glared at his best friend. "Aaron, I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I can't!"

Morgan shook his head, rolling his eyes at the older man's antics. "Come on, man." He gestured over to the two women standing in the rink, both smiling at one another as they spoke, waiting for their friends to come and join them before the rink was to close for the night. "We know you love her, she knows you love her. What's stopping you?"

Rossi took in a breath. "What if she says no?"

"Then she says no."

The famous author glared hard at the genius they had on their team. "Thank you," he growled.

"Dave," his best friend nodded, getting the attention away from the youngest of the group. "Dave, she will say yes. We know what you two have. Why wouldn't she say yes?"

The middle aged man thought back on the couple of years he had spent with the love of his life. Now he had loved many women, some more than others, but this one was one he had felt things he never had before. She brought out the best in him, loving him to no end. She did everything she could to make him feel like he was the best he ever had been, and he had never felt more like himself than when he was with her.

She was the one he was meant to be with.

"So are you going to do it?"

Rossi snapped out of his daydream and shakily nodded his head. "Yes." Turning his back on the other men on his team, the eldest member stepped onto the ice and slowly rounded the rink so he could reach the brunette in question. "And how are you two ladies tonight?"

Spinning around, Emily grinned at the older man, catching her breath freeze before her out of the corner of her eye. "Hey."

Watching as the brunette couple shared a kiss, JJ put her hands in the air. "I'll leave you two to it," she chuckled, giving her friend a wink before skating off to go and find her husband.

Emily smiled against her boyfriend's lips and cupped his cheeks. "I was wondering when you were going to come out here and skate with me," the brunette beamed. "Did you have a nice talk over with the boys?"

Taking her hand, Rossi led the younger woman around the rink. "It went just fine. They all praised me for the idea."

Emily leaned into the older man and pressed a kiss to his cheek, making sure she didn't fall on the ice by tightening her hold on the author. "Well you do have great ideas," she commended, smiling at the kids who passed them. "It's a beautiful night."

"A beautiful night for my beautiful woman."

The ambassador's daughter let her boyfriend skate them over to the side and pin her gently against the rink wall. "You can't talk like that when we're not in a short distance from a bed," she said cheekily, letting him nuzzle her neck.

Rossi gave the woman he loved a pout. "You love wall sex."

"When we're not being watched by dozens of people." Emily sexily bit into her bottom lip as he thrust up against her, and she reluctantly dragged him away from the rink wall and back out onto the ice. "Come on, Lothario. Let's get back to our date."

"When we get back home, can we have wall sex?"

The chocolate eyed girl giggled as Rossi wrapped his arms around her waist. "We can do whatever you want."

Rossi gave a jolly grin before dragging his girlfriend into the center of the ring, waving to a fan who was calling his name. "Are you having fun?"

Emily let herself smile smally up to the older man. "I always have fun when I'm with you," she whispered happily, slowly kissing the author she held in her arms.

"But really?"

A laugh echoed through the air as she nodded her head. "I'm really having fun."

Taking in a breath, the famous author pulled back just slightly and looked into his love's dark eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He held her hands tight in his and played with her fingers through her gloves. "Emily, do you know how happy you've made me? Out of all the women I've been with, and we all know that's been many," the author grinned as the younger woman tried to smother her laughter, "and I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you."

Emily kept a smile on her face. This man always knew how to make her feel her best.

"I am so grateful you've chosen to be with me. I never had thought that I'd be so lucky to-"

"David Rossi?"

The couple turned to see a middle aged woman with a camera in her hand, her blond curls frizzy from the snowflakes that had fallen from the sky. "Not right now, please. I'll come to take a picture later." Turning back to his girlfriend, the older man gave a smile. "Where was I?"

Emily innocently tilted her head to the side and bit back her cheerful smile. "You were telling me how lucky you were to have me."

"Do you know how lucky I am? I've written dozens of books and live the life most would envy, and the only thing I know I need to make me happy is you. I hope that I've made you as happy as you've made me."

"Of course you have," the ambassador's daughter nodded. "Never question that."

Rossi felt his heart stop as he finally worked up the courage to do what he had been planning for over a year, and he steadily got himself down on one knee.

Emily's jaw dropped, her eyes widening at the realization; her boyfriend was proposing. "Dave," she whispered.

"Emily Victoria Prentiss, I love you with all my heart. Seeing you beside me in bed every morning is what makes me know I'm going to have a good day; the beauty that you posses is something I could never put into words. You give me such hope that we'll have a good future, and if you'll let me, I would love to take care of you."

The dark haired woman sealed her lips, trying to keep her chin from trembling as her friends on the other side of the rink watched with anticipation.

"Emily Prentiss," he stated slowly, reaching into his jacket pocket.

"David Rossi?"

The author turned his head and smiled evilly to the blond woman with dark eyes. "Not now!"

Emily tried her best to stop her laughter as the older man reached down into his coat pocket, and her eyes watered at the sight of the diamond ring he had gotten her.

"I promise to love you forever," he said with a lump in his throat. "Emily, will you marry me?"

She let him take off her glove and slip the ring onto her finger, and the feeling of the cold metal against her skin brought tears to her eyes. "Yes," she whispered, smiling wide as he carefully got up and hugged her tight to him. "Yes."

The team watched the couple kiss in the middle of the rink, every bystander in the park applauding and cheering for them as the embraced.

"Did you see that ring?" JJ whispered, her eyes glued to the brunettes on the rink. "You need to get me one of those."

Will scoffed. "Do I look like an award winning author?"

Running up to the team with her furry boots strapped to her feet, Penelope waved her hands in the air, her blond hair hidden underneath the winter hat she had gotten herself that looked like a panda. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" she yelled, smiling at her friends when they all turned to look at her. "I'm ready! When is he going to do it?"

Everyone on the team shared a look, and Penelope quickly looked out to the rink to see her friends examining the ring already on Emily's finger. "Oh come on!" she complained, huffing and throwing her covered hands in the air. "Not fair! Do it again!"

Emily kissed her fiancé hard, suckling gently on his tongue before breaking apart. "I have to tell you something," she breathed, a snowflake falling on her long lashes.

The older man looked to the love of his life and slowly nodded his head. "Is everything ok?"

"We both had the same thought," she laughed as she took a box from her pea coat. "A nice night for a surprise."

Opening up the box, the author moved the small pieces of tissue paper from the present.

Emily's eyes stayed glued on him as he almost dropped the box, and when he looked up to him with a certain sense of horror and surprise in his eyes, she smiled. "We're pregnant."

"We're pregnant?"

She laughed as he picked her up in the air, and she made sure to not let her legs swing so her blades didn't hurt nay passersby.

Rossi skated them across the rink and over to their friends, letting everyone go around and give them a round of hugs. "We're pregnant."

Everyone's eyes widened, the girls' jaws dropping.

"We're pregnant," the author continued to repeat, bringing his fiancé in for a long kiss. "I love you."

"I know," she laughed, hugging him with her arms tight around his strong neck. "I love you too."


End file.
